


Birthday Posts

by aburnishedthrone



Series: joe_mazzello just made a post [12]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Instagram, M/M, Romance, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburnishedthrone/pseuds/aburnishedthrone
Summary: Rami makes a special social media post just for Joe's birthday.





	Birthday Posts

**Author's Note:**

> I've been busy so can't really write much but happy birthday to Joe!

Rami doesn’t like social media. He finds it invasive and sometimes creepy. But Joe loves it. He posts on Instagram and Twitter all the time.

He always checks with Rami before posting more intimate pictures. But he has no problem posting dozens of pictures of himself.

Rami sometimes feels a little bad that his social media profile is so sparse. His instagram has less than a dozen photos. A couple with talk show hosts and a couple more with Joe.

He wants to do something special for Joe’s birthday.

He has a big party planned already. He has his gifts for Joe already bought. But he knows Joe would appreciate a social media post. He would never expect it either, which makes it the perfect surprise.

It’s not hard figuring out what to post. It’ll be something simple, but sentimental. The type of post that will have Joe get all embarrassed and happy.

On the day of Joe’s birthday, Rami wakes him up with morning sex. Joe is always sleepy and warm and happy in the mornings. Rami loves morning sex. But he especially loves how much more cuddly it makes Joe. Which is saying something because Joe is already so cuddly.

“Happy Birthday,” Rami says, kissing him.

Joe grins. “Thanks, was the morning sex my present?”

Rami rolls his eyes. “No, I actually bought you some presents.”

Joe goes off to make them some coffee while Rami goes to retrieve the presents he hid away. He had to hide them in the pantry, back behind some old cereal boxes. He knew Joe would never think to look there.

They sit on their bed with their coffee while Joe unwraps his present. Rami’s gotten him a couple new pieces of clothing and a nice expensive watch that Joe puts on immediately. There’s also an envelope with two tickets inside for a vacation to Hawaii.

“Because we both need some relaxation,” Rami says. They’ve been so busy and their lives so stressful that all he wants is to spirit Joe away for a romantic, stress free vacation for a few weeks.

Joe kisses him in thanks. “We definitely do,” he agrees.

He tucks the tickets back into the envelope and smiles. “Are we just going to keep exchanging tickets to romantic destinations for our birthdays?”

Rami ducks his head. He had almost forgotten that Joe had bought them tickets to Paris for his birthday this year.

“Guess it can be our new tradition,” Rami suggests.

Joe runs a hand down Rami’s face tenderly. “I love it.”

Rami cuddles up against him happily. He’d be glad to spend the rest of the day in bed with Joe, but he knows Joe’s going to want to see his friends and family at the party tonight.

They do get to spend the rest of the day being lazy though. They cuddle and watch a movie in the afternoon and then fool around before they have to leave for the party.

Joe makes a post on Instagram in the meantime, gushing over the gifts Rami gave him. “I have the best boyfriend in the world,” he writes in the post.

Rami always feels pleased and flattered when Joe compliments him like that. The mood carries him through the party. It’s fun having all their close friends and family members gathered in one place.

When Joe’s busy grabbing some new drinks and laughing with some friends, Rami pulls out his phone.

He chooses a picture from their last vacation together. Joe’s sitting in a cafe in Paris, the sun setting in the distance. He looks relaxed and happy. He looks beautiful.

Rami uploads that to Instagram and then pauses over the caption. He wants to write something nice, but nothing extreme. He eventually settles on: “Happy Birthday to the love of my life. Joe is the best thing in my life and I’m lucky I get to spend each day with him. He brings me so much happiness and keeps me grounded. Love you, Joey.”

He posts it. Then he heads to find Joe.

When he does find him, Rami wraps his arms around Joe from behind. “I have one more present for you,” he says.

“Oh yeah?” Joe asks curiously.

Rami holds out his phone. It’s already open to Instagram. He can see Joe’s profile as he looks at the picture and reads the caption. When Joe turns to face him, he’s blushing and his eyes are a bit glassy.

“Rami, you didn’t have to.”

“I did. I want everyone to know how much I love you,” Rami says.

Joe kisses him. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Rami says. He smiles widely at Joe, full of love for the man before him. “Happy birthday.”


End file.
